


Благость Алифата

by affa3, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Midi, 2 lvl [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affa3/pseuds/affa3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>если вам вдруг покажется, что это омегаверс, не буду вас разуверять. Но ничего такого не имела в виду, честно!<br/>Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 – "Благость Алифата"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Благость Алифата

**Author's Note:**

> если вам вдруг покажется, что это омегаверс, не буду вас разуверять. Но ничего такого не имела в виду, честно!  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 – "Благость Алифата"

– Очень чешется, – юный ом-хад сидел, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и яростно чухался, как запаршивевшая свинка, только что не похрюкивал. Джамуш перехватил хрупкую детскую ручку и предупреждающе сжал в своей широкой ладони. Контраст был поразителен – ом-хад был тонок в кости и имел длинные, полупрозрачные и очень острые коготки на каждом пальчике. Окраски – очень светлой, почти белой, с легким розоватым отливом, словно нежнейший рассвет, что досталась ему от матери, надменной наложницы с Запада. Поговаривали, будто она – дочь самого императора Терсии, но терси были настоль суровы и дики, что ни разу не прислали своих послов в Алифат. Терси, попавший в рабство – уже не терси. Такова была их истина. Джамуш же был типичным серхи – смуглый, крепкий, как все аль-шиды, тёмнооперенный, не обладающий и десятой долей изящества и красоты ом-хада, с грубыми руками-лапищами, на которых даже когти были плотные, квадратные и тупые.

– А ты не чеши, терпи. Будь мужчиной. Ты же ом-хад, а не ом-ши.

Рай-О смешно насупился, его обычно гладкий и высокий лоб пошел складочками, даже на носу образовались, и фыркнул:

– Так чешется же! И больно… Всё время.

Джамуш тихонько вздохнул, осторожно вынимая смятые перышки и успокаивающе поглаживая воспаленные рубцы там, где перья только набухали, еще не прорвавшись сквозь кожу. Если их не вытаскивать вовремя, хотя бы раз в три дня, они врастали глубже и зудели хуже деревянной занозы. Многочисленные свежие ранки кровили, Джамуш в который раз поборол желание лизнуть их языком. Серхи часто пользовались старым народным методом, и в нем не было ничего зазорного – их слюна обладала свойством обеззараживать и утишать легкую боль. Но он отказывал себе даже в такой малости, зная, что раз начав – не сможет остановиться. Потому что сладкий вкус ом-хада пьянит крепче любого вина.

– Тяжело лишь несколько лет вначале, Рай-О, когда режутся маховые. Ты же знаешь, почему?

Мальчик кивнул и посмотрел на руки Джамуша. Джамуш демонстративно сжал свой большой тяжелый кулак, напрягая мышцы, чтобы выступающие бугорки чуть ниже запястья стали заметнее. Сейчас вокруг них вился лишь едва заметный черный пух, легкий, без ости, почти неотличимый от животной шерсти, оттеняя плотную смуглую кожу.

– Видишь? – Аль-шид обвел пальцем каждый бугорок, их было много, больше десятка, некоторые венчались маленькими белыми шрамами-звездочками. – Они должны расти отсюда. Это самые важные перья, самые большие, с самым длинным и толстым стержнем. Каждое перо растет из подкожной сумки, постоянно обновляясь. Мало просто выдернуть перо, нужно еще повредить сумку, чтобы прекратить рост навсегда. Твои браслеты для того и предназначены… Зато потом, когда ты вырастешь – у тебя будут гладкие руки и больше не нужно будет мучиться. К сожалению, перья – это не кость, как основание хвоста. Её достаточно сломать один раз.

– Правда? А у тебя был хвост?

Джамуш кивнул:

– Моя мать из небесного клана, в нашей ветви сильна кровь древних.

Красавица-мать, ветренная танцовщица, летунья, каких давно не рождалось в землях Алифата. Своей страстной небесной пляской она смогла покорить глаза пресыщенных вельмож, а, попав во дворец, своим тихим нравом, покорностью и нежными ласками завоевала суровое сердце Алифа. Джамуш давно простил матери то, что она сама посадила себя в эту золоченую клетку и посадила в нее своего сына, оставшегося без отца. Сейчас он понимал её желание жить в довольстве и неге: где бы была она без семьи, без мужа, без денег? Но порой, глядя в высь, где в пронзительной синеве стремительно неслись облака, он тосковал о ветре в своих крыльях, которых был лишен с детства. Так же, как сейчас этих крыльев под его чутким руководством лишается ом-хад. Увы… Такова плата всех серхи, что рождены или живут во дворце Великого Алифата.

Джамуш встряхнулся, прогоняя воспоминания, и вновь склонился над измученными руками, осторожно втирая прохладную мазь. Мальчик терпеливо стискивал зубы и молчал, словно ждал, когда Аль-шид вернется к нему и поддержит разговор. Это было в природе ом-хада – чуткость и ненавязчивость. Но детская непосредственность и любопытство порой брали верх, долго он продержаться не смог:

– А у меня хвоста не было. Мам говорит – родился без хвоста. А ты... покажешь?

Глаза Рай-О заблестели в предвкушении, и Аль-шид снова вздохнул, поднимаясь с колен. Ом-хад был вежливым и воспитанным, он никогда бы не стал приказывать Джамушу, хотя и был несравненно выше по положению. Но у любопытного чертенка нашлись бы другие способы заставить сделать то, что ему было нужно, и в процессе он с легкостью мог вынуть всю душу. Джамуш усвоил давно – ом-хаду невозможно отказать. 

Рай-О подскочил следом: росту в нем пока было совсем ничего, а хвост хотелось рассмотреть очень подробно. Джамуш повернулся к нему спиной, выдернул край рубахи из-под широкого пояса и приспустил шальфары, обнажая загорелую поясницу и полоску более бледной кожи чуть ниже. Ом-хад любопытно потянулся, притянул Джамуша ближе к себе за пояс, разглядывая. Вполне обычный копчик, даже косточка не выступает, и шрама никакого нет – Рай-О проверил, пощупав. Аль-шид не дрогнул, боясь ребенка насторожить, хотя от прикосновения ом-хада его словно обдало кипятком изнутри и сердце забилось болезненно, глухо. Рай-О еще немного поизучал несуществующий хвост, зачем-то потыкал в ямки над ягодицами, но, хвала богам, дальше не полез, вскоре позволив Джамушу одеться.

– Почти ничего нет. – Рай-О выглядел разочарованным. – А тебе было больно? Ну… Когда сломали?

Вполне ожидаемый вопрос. Ом-хад славился своей мягкосердечностью, с самых малых лет он переживал за всё, что случалось во дворцах Оммама и внутренних садах, куда ему был разрешен доступ. Будучи совсем крохой – плакал, даже не понимая еще толком, но уже чувствуя несправедливость. Став постарше, стал кидаться в бой, как смелый лев, неважно, что обидчик мог быть старше и больше раза в два. А так чаще всего и случалось. Ом-хад был храбр, а его положение во дворце, да и во всей стране, защищало лучше любого телохранителя. И никто не воспитывал в нем инстинкта самосохранения. Зачем? Ом-хад – величайшая драгоценность, рожденная раз в столетие, Благость Великого Алифата, любой подданный скорее умрет, чем причинит ему вред. Джамуш улыбнулся и потрепал мальчишку по растрепанным длинным перьессам.

– Хвост ломают в самом детстве, когда младенчик только родился. Он этой боли даже не запомнит. Вот и я не помню.

– Все равно жалко. Почему мы не летаем?

Похоже, Рай-О сегодня был настроен растревожить все раны Джамуша. Но Аль-шид был очень терпелив последние семь лет, казалось бы – совсем чуждое его характеру качество. Любой, кто знал его ранее, мог бы подтвердить. Взять хоть старшего брата Рай-О, великого наследного принца. Но Аль-Назараима не было сейчас во дворце, поэтому Джамуш сидел в покоях ом-хада, исполняя его обязанности. Но почему он должен был ещё и обязанности его ученых наставников исполнять – непонятно. Неужели мальчишке ничего толком не объяснили? У них же и специальные медицинские атласы с рисунками есть, и исторические книги.

– А хорошо ли летает птица без хвоста?

Рай-О задумался, снова собирая лоб складочками, рука так и потянулась их разгладить, но мальчик быстро просветлел лицом, будто решив сложную задачку. Он вообще рос очень умным и пытливым ребенком.

– Нет! Я видел как старый Гон кувыркался, когда слуги опять его ободрали.

Гон был любимым белым павлином госпожи Кайран-ши, что не мешало его регулярно обдирать для особо изысканных нарядов, когда они требовались. Обычных-то павлинов полон дворец, а тут – белоснежная редкость, да и очень красивые у него перья были, длиной локтя в три, с крупным, в кулак взрослого аль-шида, глазком. Сердобольный Рай-О каждый раз ворчал, что лучше бы госпожа Кайран-ши у себя с головы перьессов надергала. Неизвестно, доносили ли ей слухи об этом или замалчивали, но сама госпожа делала вид, что о причине прелестно надутых недовольных губ ом-хада не ведает.

– Все правильно. Хвост у птицы – как руль у лодки. Он помогает повороты делать. Вот ты сам сказал, что родился без хвоста. И много серхи сейчас без него рождается. А теперь посмотри на меня внимательно, как думаешь, тяжелый ли я?

Рай-О приподнял свою растрепанную головенку и прищурил ярко-синие глазища, внимательно Джамуша разглядывая. Аль-шид был огромен, как северный зверь – медведь, с широкими плечами и мощной грудью, что бугрилась под тонкой тканью рубашки. Если бы он сейчас встал – то заслонил бы над маленьким Рай-О полнеба.

– Большооой. Конечно тяжелый.

Джамуш кивнул и обнял руками согнутые в коленях ноги, прижался к ним грудью, сжимаясь в комок. Он даже подбородок устроил в выемку между колен, копируя позу ом-хада.

– Смотри, мои руки заканчиваются там же, где заканчиваются и твои. Значит, по отношению к моему телу они той же длины, что и у тебя. Как и у любой из ом-ши. Ты думал, почему небесный танец могут танцевать только ом-ши? Да и то далеко не все? Потому что они тоньше, их кости легче, они весят меньше. Аль-шиды же слишком быстро обрастают мясом – много мышц, много силы и много веса. Они тяжелее, и чтобы подняться в воздух – их.. наши.. мои крылья должны быть больше. Когда-то так и было. Но сейчас кровь древних уснула в нас, надобность в полетах отпала. Мы не охотимся, не прячемся от хищников. Мы сами растим свою еду и умеем защититься. Боги всевышние в мудрости своей решили, что крылья нам не нужны. И, может, совсем скоро у наших детей не будут расти маховые перья. А пока… Они лишь досаждают в обычной жизни, и мы научились избавляться от них. Поверь, дергать перья у взрослых куда болезненнее. А теперь – пора надевать браслеты.  
****

– Ты не очень внимателен сегодня. Что случилось, Рай-О?

С возрастом ом-хад стал сдержанней и молчаливее, и Джамуш не знал, радоваться ему или огорчаться. Но сейчас парнишка явно витал в облаках – он пропустил мяч дважды за короткое время и даже не заметил, хотя удары были весьма чувствительны. В обычное время ом-хад был проворен и с легкостью уклонялся от любого мяча. Джамуш теперь отвечал не только за конюшни великого Алифа, но и за физическое здоровье изнеженных принцев, коих Алиф наделал столько, что впору было их на торги выставлять. И ни одной дочери, к великой досаде Аль-Алибея. А ведь, как известно, лишь ом-ши – истинное золото любого правителя. Ее можно удачно продать на благо Алифата, пристроив замуж за влиятельного союзника, и породниться с любым древним родом королевских кровей. Аль-шид-наследник у Алибея уже был, еще двоих старших братьев готовили ему на помощь, а позже – и на смену, а остальные младшие воспитывались как дворцовые игрушки, красивые и бестолковые. Может, куда в младшие мужья или наложники сгодятся, если желающие будут. Да и заморские влиятельные ом-ши любят мальчиков поизысканнее. Вот и бился Джамуш с этим безропотным стадом, пытаясь хоть как-то сохранить их природную гибкость и силу, данную всем аль-шидам, не позволить жирком зарасти, а то они тогда совсем свой товарный вид потеряют. Лишь ом-хад, которому по рождению полагалось быть мягким и нежным, оказался на редкость способным. Заниматься фигурой его и не принуждал никто, Рай-О сам вызвался, сначала от скуки увязался за младшими, а потом втянулся – так ему было интересно. С упорством он оттачивал нехитрые движения, оставляя братьев пыхтеть далеко позади, и Джамуш стал придумывать для него новые игры. Вот как сейчас – стоять в кругу и уворачиваться от летящих в него мячей, что метал Джамуш. Аль-шид подкинул в руке кожаный мешочек, набитый песком и пухом, и спросил снова:

– Что случилось?

И в этот раз Рай-О глухо ответил, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, будто трава ему ступни колола, хотя такую мягкую, идеально подстриженную еще поискать надо было.

– Почему мне нельзя скакать на лошади, Муши? Я так устал сидеть в четырех стенах.

В переливах нежного голоса звучали грустные нотки, что тоже было новым, как и уменьшительное «Муши». На сокращение имени Джамуш со скрипом зубов согласился, уж больно пленительно ом-хад его тянул в задумчивости или шипел совершенно очаровательно, когда злился. А вот эта нездоровая тоска по свободе аль-шида огорчала. Слишком умен был ом-хад, слишком любознателен и непоседлив. Жизнь в его теле била ключом, требуя выхода, и Джамуш ничем помочь не мог, ничего поделать.

– Хочешь Сметанку оседлать?

Рай-О нетерпеливо фыркнул, разгадав старый трюк. Джамуш иногда притворялся, что не понимает своего юного воспитанника, побуждая того объяснять доходчивее и в процессе откровенничать.

– Ты же понимаешь, о чем я… Прыгать через заборчики и по манежу кругами кататься… Нет… Это совсем не то. Хочу как ты… С табуном в ночь, из душного сада, за стены дворца… Прочь. В горячие пески, и чтобы ветер в лицо, и звезды в охапку… Я теперь понимаю, почему ты так лошадей любишь. Возишься с ними. Раньше не понимал– ну, животные. Красивые. А они… Могут нести тебя, и ты тела своего не чувствуешь, можно глаза закрыть и руки расправить. И будто крылья за спиной. А удары копыт – словно твое сердце в груди сквозь бушующий ветер грохочет. И скорость такая, что глаза режет, слезы на ресницах и дышать тяжело.

Рай-О вдруг зачастил, в волнении срываясь на жалобную молитву, и губу закусил, сам себя останавливая. Сердце у Джамуша само чуть не выпрыгнуло, отбивая такую дробь, что куда там лошадиным копытам. А, увидев побелевшие костяшки сжатых кулаков ом-хада, он сделал широкий шаг вперед, даже не задумываясь, что хочет мальчишку обнять, прижать к груди и утешить. Видимо, что-то такое промелькнуло в его глазах, а умный Рай-О разглядел больше, чем следовало, потому что попятился и нарочно грубо сказал:

– Все нормально. Просто не выспался я, ом-ши всю ночь кудахтали.

Джамуш замер, как вкопанный, и с ним замерло его глупое сердце, что так бесновалось всего секунду назад. Аль-шид едва сумел выдавить помертвевшими губами:

– Что?

– Пфф... Да будто ты не знаешь, что сейчас у ом-ши сейчас сплошные любовные арии на уме, всю ночь по лестницам вверх-вниз бегали, дверьми в минаретах хлопали. Будто ты в Оммаме не жил?

Джамуш чуть оправился, может, он совсем не то подумал, или Рай-О не так выразился.

– Конечно, жил, лет до тринадцати. Пока их песни слышать не начал. Потом на половину к ам-шидам отправили, сам понимаешь.

Рай-О потешно округлил глаза, мигом забыв свою печаль. Все-таки он еще совсем юный такой, легко увлекающийся:

– Тринадцать? Так рано?

Ему-то сейчас уже почти шестнадцать, а тело только формируется. Руки-ноги длинные, нескладные, но Джамуш уже видел, какой красоты будет мальчишка. Высокий, статный, без изможденной хрупкости, но изящный и грациозный, как молодой хищник. Аль-шид никогда таким не был – просто вытянулся из плотного, бесформенного колобка и мускулами обзавелся.

– Аль-шиды взрослеют быстрее.

Джамуш пожал плечами, считая, что на этом, наверно, их разговор и закончен. Рай-О больше ничего говорить не хочет, да и настроение у него поднялось, ну и славно. А что до песен, может, рано еще, и время есть…

– Они некрасиво поют, Муши. Как-то жутко, словно призраки. И кажется, что будто кто-то тебя ледяными пальцами касается.

Джамуш выдохнул осторожно, пытаясь равновесие удержать. Кашлянул, приводя голос в порядок. Нет у него времени больше. Теперь точно нет.

– Потому что ты не должен их слышать. Ом-ши ни себя не слышат, ни других, ты же знаешь? А если б могли – наверно, то же самое чувствовали бы. Потому что их призыв – только для аль-шидов, тех, кто не занят и может им пару составить. В твоей природе хитро сплелись силы двух начал, однажды ты сам будешь петь для своего возлюбленного.

Рай-О смутился, покраснел и презрительно фыркнул:

– Вот еще. Может, я буду для девушки петь.

Джамуш лишь грустно головой покачал: глупый ежик, зря только колючки топорщит. Тема-то и правда его задела, значит, чувствует уже, догадывается, что к чему. Пусть и не понимает всего. Но однажды и осознание себя придет, и желания захлестнут, да так, что не захочешь, а взвоешь. Аль-шид не должен был вообще этот разговор начинать, но не удержался по старой памяти, поспешил объяснить:

– Не будешь, тебе уже сейчас их песни противны и отторжение вызывают. А аль-шиду любое пение в радость, просто кто-то звучит для него слаще и манит сильнее. Ты думаешь, это лишь отголоски прошлого, старый ритуал? И ом-ши в гареме дурью маются, им-то зачем на минаретах сидеть, кого-то звать, когда у них Алиф под боком – муж и господин. Не все просто, Рай-О. Сколько у тебя братьев? Едва ли десяток наберется. А сколько наложниц? Куда больше двух сотен. И к каждой твой отец заглядывает, уж будь уверен. Детей рожают только те, кому правитель на самом деле по сердцу пришелся… И сам Алиф взаимностью ответил. А остальные тоскуют и поют. Сами не понимают, почему. Ведь жизнь в Оммаме сладкая, но вот любви и простого счастья им не хватает.

Рай-О почему-то совсем сник, лицо за отросшими перьессами спрятал, задышал шумно, будто гневаясь, а потом выпрямился, засверкал глазищами и выпалил:

– Не нужна мне такая любовь!

Еще ногой топнул, как в детстве, и так зло на Джамуша посмотрел, словно сжечь на месте хотел. Развернулся резко и сбежал, только пятки босые засверкали.

Джамуш тяжело на землю осел и сунул руку в карман шальфар, доставая оттуда тонкие перчатки. С недавних пор он постоянно при себе их носил – как чувствовал. Теперь ом-хада свободному ам-шиду касаться нельзя – сразу след на коже расцветет. И потом докажи, что ты на его невинность не покушался. Хотя с первой минуты, как увидел еще младенцем на руках горделивой ом-ши, ты ждешь и вожделеешь. Аль-шид вздохнул, теребя темный шелк. И Назараима надо предупредить, чтобы слуг ом-хаду верных приставил. Как собственная мать прохлопала – совсем за ребенком не следит. Родила сокровище и довольна, будто больше от нее ничего и не требуется. Растет, как подзаборная трава, даром что все во дворце его обожают и боготворят. Только не нужно ему это совсем – лишь чуток обычной ласки родительской. Отца он вообще небось только в дни приемов и официальных празднеств видит. Остается только старший брат, что постоянно в военных да дипломатических походах пропадает, да он, Джамуш. То ли наставник, то ли друг, что и чувств-то своих показать боится. Вот она, счастливая жизнь Благости Великого Алифата.  
****

– Так все-таки уезжаешь?

Они сидели в маленькой безымянной чайхане на краю торгового квартала. Здесь почти не были слышны крики уличных торговцев, царила уютная полутьма, а владелец и его расторопные служки никогда не приглядывались к посетителям. Назараим неспешно курил кальян, а Джамуш пил крепкий обжигающе-горячий чай мелкими глотками и закусывал колотым тростниковым сахаром.

Назараим выпустил кольцо дыма и прикрыл глаза. Ему редко удавалось так посидеть во дворце, чувствуя себя в покое. Вечно кто-то услужливо копошился рядом, готовый выполнить любое приказание, а наследный принц уставал от присмотра. По странному стечению судьбы и Алифату на удачу старший сын Алибея родился настоящим воином – сильным, бесстрашным, глубоко преданным своей стране. С семнадцати лет он бороздил пески великой Гайсаны, и дикие кочевые племена, от которых стонали караванщики и жители дальних деревень, отступили так далеко вглубь пустыни, что люди перестали бояться и поминать их каждый раз недобрым словом. Серхи любили Назараима, и Джамуш верил, что однажды тот станет великим правителем. Жаль, что ему этого уже не увидеть. Аль-шид покачал головой, разгрыз сладкий кусочек и сказал:

– Ты же знаешь, Раим. Я не могу остаться.

Назараим нахмурился, и ленивая нега покинула его крепкое тело. Он, словно охотник, приготовился к прыжку, цепко разглядывая свою жертву. Джамуш вздохнул, подбираясь в ответ. Совсем скоро полетят слова, полные злого смысла – наследный принц и в спорах никогда никого не щадил.

– Ты мой брат.

И сразу – запрещенный прием, но Джамуш давно научился держать щит в этих битвах:

– Моя мать не имела детей от Алифа.

Назараим сделал шаг назад и закружил, выискивая слабое место.

– Я знаю, Джамуш. И, поверь мне, это было его большой печалью. Он боготворил госпожу Джараину, готов был целовать следы от ее ног. Ни одну наложницу после он не любил так сильно. Думаю, если бы ты был ом-ши, он оставил бы тебе крылья.

Джамуш грустно покачал головой – Раим промахнулся. Он был умным и прозорливым стратегом, но порой не видел очевидных вещей, когда дело касалось близких ему людей.

– Не оставил бы. Вспомни, Раим. Моя мать летала так хорошо, что в минарет она входила через окна, а не двери. Как думаешь, смогла бы она преодолеть дворцовые стены? А отца твоего она не любила, ты знаешь. Иначе у нас с тобой и правда был общий брат, а может, и сестра. Я был страховкой Алибея. Что она всегда вернется из своего танца, не покинет Оммам ради другого аль-шида. Иногда страх за любимого держат крепче любых стен.

– Но ты-то бежишь.

А вот теперь удар достиг цели. Джамуш поморщился. Раим упрям, хорошее качество для будущего правителя, но порой так мешает в дружбе. Они и правда знали друг друга с самых детских лет – Раим родился на глазах Джамуша. Их матери сдружились еще тогда, когда наследник лежал в утробе, и эта крепкая привязанность, почти кровное родство связывало крепкой нитью их детей теперь. Джамуш не знал, благодарить ли судьбу за такой дар или проклинать. Наверное, он и благодарил – первые восемнадцать лет, пока был свободен и жил почти как принц, не задумываясь ни о чем. Пока в этот мир не пришел Рай-О, перечеркнув все, что было у Джамуша.

– Зачем, Раим? Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что я безумен уже шестнадцать лет? Что я дышу лишь тогда, когда вижу его? Что моя жизнь давно валяется у его ног? Сколько еще я продержусь? Полгода? Год? А что будет с ним, если однажды я сломаюсь? Я боюсь себя, Раим. Я от себя бегу… Разве мог бы я уйти от него…

Назараим подался вперед, накрыл широкую ладонь Джамуша своей и ободряюще сжал. Сильные пальцы друга подрагивали, а кожа горела, как в лихорадке. Раим впервые всмотрелся в его лицо, заметил, как заострились черты, что тени под глазами стали глубже, а сами глаза утратили свой яркий, живой свет. Он же аль-шид, только вошедший в пору зрелости, а выглядит как старая развалина. О, боги! Рай-О и правда измучил его.

– Мой низкий поклон тебе, друг. За все, что ты сделал для Рай-О. Только благодаря твоей заботе он вырос таким, каким мы любим его – сильным, верным, отзывчивым… Нет, не возражай! Дослушай. Я ошибся в тебе, я не думал, что твои чувства настолько сильны. Ты прости. Я рожден эгоистом. Но я хотел лучшего для своего любимого брата, для нашего лучика, для того искреннего света, что он хранит в себе. Ты был лучшим, единственный во всем Оммаме, кому я мог доверять. Разве его мать, эта высокомерная шлюха, смогла бы вырастить его достойно? Или мой отец, что интересуется своими детьми лишь с точки зрения дипломатии? А может, эти напыщенные индюки-наставники, что вбивают в голову кучу мертвых языков, но не умеют говорить с ребенком о простом, человеческом? Ты сделал невозможное, Джамуш. И… Он будет скучать по тебе.

Джамуш стиснул зубы и вырвал свою ладонь из рук Назараима, едва не смахнув рукавом чашки, порывисто встал. Назараим последовал за ним, поднимаясь во весь свой могучий рост. Так и стояли они, друг напротив друга, разделенные хрупким чайным столом, два огромных аль-шида, словно готовые сцепиться. И они сцепились – в крепком братском объятии, сжали друг друга до хруста, до ломающихся мелких перьев на предплечьях, соприкоснулись, почти стукнувшись, лбами, и выдохнули почти одновременно:

– Прощай. Да будет легок твой путь, брат.  
*****

– Прилетел сокол, Джа-аль. Сокол, представляешь?

Джамуш устало отмахнулся, скинул с плеч осточертевшую шубу и потянулся озябшими руками к огню. Чтобы там ни было – подождет, пока он не отогреется и горячего айрына не выпьет. Шутка ли – почти три недели в зимней степи. Гасын понятливо замолк и притащил дымящийся кувшин, брякнул на стол щербатые глиняные кружки и выжидательно уселся напротив, пожирая Джамуша глазами. Мальчишка при харчевне был смешной – коренастый, как все жители приграничных земель, в рыже-бурых нестриженных перьессах, только глаза у него были небесно-голубые и взгляд не-по детски умный. Иногда так похожий на тот, другой… Джамуш вздохнул, разлил айрын по кружкам и придвинул одну к Гасыну. Чертенок благодарно вцепился в нее обоими руками – ему нечасто перепадало что-то от посетителей. Народ здесь жил простой, неотесанный и небогатый, сироту подкармливали неохотно, один Джамуш всегда радовал парнишку горячим напитком или булочкой. И Гасын платил тем же – умудрялся подсунуть лучшее сено его лошади и самое чистое белье принести. А еще всегда ждал Джамуша с нетерпением и встречал с радостью, спешил поделиться всеми новостями. Вот и сейчас его явно распирало.

– Что за сокол, Гасын?

– Посланник! Из самого Великого Алифата!

Усталую сонливость Джамуша как рукой сняло. Он торопливо допил айрын, обжигая горло, и поднялся, бросив на стол горсть медных монеток. Издерганное сердце тут же привычно заныло: последние ночи аль-шид почти не спал и бездумно гнал свой табун все быстрее, словно боялся опоздать. Неужели?

– Где он сейчас?

– На почтарне. Его выхаживают. Он третьего дня прилетел, крылья в лохмы, в кровище весь.

Гасын знал, откуда Джамуш родом, засуетился рядом, заворачивая свежие лепешки в чистую ткань, набивая в седельные сумки вяленое мясо и бурдюки с водой. И понимал, что этот добрый и странный серхи покинет его сейчас навсегда. Уйдет из его жизни, как многие уходят – просто выйдет из дверей харчевни и растворится в необъятной степи. Он предпринял отчаянную попытку. Если не остановить, то хотя бы с судьбой поспорить, ухватил Джамуша за рукав:

– Думаешь, весть для тебя? Так при нем не было ничего, только клеймо Алифата на лапе…

Джамуш промолчал, лишь нагнулся и попрощался с ним по-мужски, лоб-в-лоб, смешивая дыхание. Гасыну только и осталось, что слезу смахнуть.

А слез Джамуша не увидел никто. Но сейчас его глаза были ими полны – он летел в степи в ошеломляющей скачке, загоняя одного жеребца за другим. Ветер жалил лицо, обжигал руки, выл в ушах и бился за спиной. А степь услужливо стелилась под копыта. Сколько лет он ей отдал? Джамуш не считал. Череда пустых однообразных дней, лишь пыльная трава сменялась хрустящим настом, что таял по весне. Как бы хотел сейчас Джамуш всем сердцем, всей душой, что стремилась вперед, чтобы так же стремительно таяли многие мили, что отделяли его от Алифата.

Он прибыл в столицу спустя две недели. Последняя лошадь дорогой амхатской породы пала прямо у ворот – Джамуш угробил весь свой табун и потратил целое состояние, чтобы добраться сюда так быстро, как мог. Но послание принца Назараима уже ждало его, и в чайхану на окраине Джамуш явился в назначенный срок – чуть за полночь, едва часы городской ратуши пробили час Крысы.

Назараим явился чуть позже, закутанный в темный плащ по самые брови. Кивнул немного отстраненно и сел за стол так, чтобы совсем скрыться в тени. Зачем все эти предосторожности? Неужели кому-то в голову придет следить за наследным принцем? Тревога поднималась в Джамуше и заклубилась, как только он услышал родной, чуть надтреснутый голос:

– Здравствуй, Джамуш. Я уже и не ждал тебя. Но ты успел вовремя, слава богам.

Раим помедлил, пригубил вина, и Джамуш вдруг понял, как сильно постарел его друг. Сутулые плечи, будто он несет тяжкий груз, редкие седые перья на висках, сеть морщин вокруг глаз – что случилось с ним, блестящим наследным принцем и отчаянным воякой? До Джамуша в его глуши почти не долетали вести с родины. Раим проницательно усмехнулся.

– Я вижу, ты не знаешь, что у нас происходит? Да, в общем-то, и не надо. Это неважно. Важно лишь то, что ты здесь. И буду просить тебя как брата, умолять как друга… И, если необходимо, приказывать… Ты исполнишь мою просьбу? Конечно, исполнишь…

Аль-шид вдруг грустно рассмеялся, поднялся и властно потянул его на выход.

– Пойдём.

Они, слово воры, скользили по ночному городу, и Джамуш удивлялся, как тихо на улицах, будто все затаились по своим домам и чего-то ждут. Недоброе предчувствие словно разлито в чернильной темноте. Не такой была его родная столица – взбалмошная, шумная, горящая тысячью огней и пестрящая сотней тысяч горожан и днем, и ночью.

Через два квартала от чайханы дворы вывели их к одинокому темному дому в глубине заросшего сада. Раим пробрался в дом с черного входа. Здесь нигде не горел свет, и Джамуш напряг свое зрение, следуя за принцем. Они пришли полуподвальную пристройку, что оказалась конюшней. Сонные лошади захрапели, недовольные вторжением, Раим махнул рукой, приказывая остаться и успокоить их, а сам поднялся куда-то наверх.

Джамуш гладил бархатный нос молоденькой кобылки, стараясь не думать о том, что происходит, и просто довериться старому другу и будущему повелителю. Но помимо воли напряженно вслушивался в темноту, хоть это и не помогло – появление Раима все-таки пропустил. Тот возник на пороге, держа в руках что-то большое, завернутое в плотную ткань. Он стремительно подошел и, словно не желая колебаться, одним повелительным жестом вложил свою ношу в руки Джамуша. Аль-шид не сразу понял, что это, но когда ощутил теплую тяжесть на своей груди, едва не осел на колени, лишь чудом не выронив из рук своих того, кого уже и не мечтал больше увидеть.

– Раим?

Его голос звучал так беспомощно, но пальцы вцепились в ом-хада так, что наверняка их теперь не отодрать, а на нежной коже Рай-О останутся уродливые синяки. Принц же на его тревожный зов даже не повернулся – он седлал крепкого, черноного мерина, его руки механически затягивали подпруги, поправляли ремни. Назараим вдруг заговорил: зло, решительно, не делая пауз и не прерываясь, и Джамуш молча слушал, не имея сил возразить.

– Ты заберешь его отсюда. Увезешь в пустыню, в степь, в глухие леса, куда захочешь. Будешь беречь и защищать. Тебя ничто не держит здесь, ты сирота… И никто тебя не найдет, ты знаешь такие закоулки нашей страны, да и в других побывал, я уверен.

– Раим? Почему?

– Империя терси требует выдать его, сучка-Айраша – действительно дочь императора. Ты не знаешь всего, что случилось на политической арене за то время, что тебя не было здесь. Алифат сейчас меж двух огней, слишком лакомый кусок, и всегда им был. Но нам не выстоять сейчас, нас просто разорвут и растащат на куски, и Алибей ищет сильного союзника. Его отдадут терси как залог благих намерений. А те – продадут его дальше как экзотичную зверушку. Думаешь, ом-хады везде так почитаемы?!

– Но почему я?

Джамуш все еще не понимал, от близости Рай-О у него кружилась голова и мелко тряслись ноги. Назараим развернулся и пошел на Джамуша, как разъяренный бык – на своего противника:

– Потому что ты! Ты! Он пел для тебя! Когда ты уехал. А ведь мы ему не сказали. Он так пел, что половина столицы собралась под воротами дворца. Даже я, его брат, слышал его! И сколько отчаяния и боли было в его призыве. Сколько тоски… Он изменил слова, понимаешь? Ом-ши всегда поют об одиночестве, они зовут и ждут того, кто придет утешить. А он… Он не звал, он проклинал. Он кричал о том, кто разбил его сердце и бросил. И он требовал вернуть тебя назад. Он пел три дня и три ночи, пока не свалился в голодный обморок. И после это смолк, будто утратил способность петь. За все эти года – ни разу! Ты думаешь, что сделают терси или те, кому они его продадут? Ом-хад, который не поет. Что ждет его? Бесполезная игрушка, которую и всего-то удовольствия – доломать.

Назараим выдохся, подошел вплотную, уперся лбом в лоб Джамуша и обнял брата поверх его рук. Они так и осели в мягкую солому все вместе. Ошеломленный Джамуш осторожно устроил Рай-О на коленях, приподнял его голову, пытаясь разглядеть в полутьме черты любимого лица. Как сильно он изменился, как вырос? Сейчас уже не мальчик… Его пальцев коснулось безмятежное сонное дыхание.

– Почему он еще спит, Раим?

Джамуш спросил это шепотом, будто сейчас они не орали друг на друга. Назараим слабо улыбнулся и поправил плащ, укрывая выбившиеся на волю светлые перьеса брата.

– Это сонное зелье. Я опоил его. Он ничего не знал. Ой, и не делай такой вид, Джамуш. Представь, как он орал бы сейчас от радости? Сюда не только городская стража сбежалась бы.

Джамуш улыбнулся в ответ. Похоже, он еще не верил в свое счастье, но тревога понемногу отпускала его. Рай-О рядом. Вот он, мерно дышит, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. Нежные губы приоткрыты, меж них блестит влажная полоска зубов, и острый кончик языка трепещет… Манит. Аль-шид сглотнул вязкую слюну, попытался чуток отстраниться и вскинул виноватые глаза на принца.

– Раим… Но я же не смогу…

– О всевышние боги! Так сделай его своим. Уж это-ты, я надеюсь, сможешь? Можешь хоть прямо сейчас наставить на нем своих меток – я отвернусь и не буду смотреть. Поверь, мне все равно, кем он будет для тебя – другом, братом или любовником. Лишь бы ты сберег его, и лишь бы он был счастлив.

Назараим снисходительно махнул рукой и неловко поднялся, возвращаясь к лошадям. У них оставалось не так много времени до восхода солнца. Но верные люди помогут, будут тайно сопровождать их до самых границ Алифата. Принц седлал уже вторую лошадь, когда услышал ответный шепот:

– Возлюбленным… Он будет моим возлюбленным. Самым счастливым ом-хадом на этой земле. Я клянусь.


End file.
